Pengantin Baru
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: Kisah Sehun dan Kai setelah menikah. "Ini kado dari ummaku. Katanya kau harus memakainya, mungkin ini pakaian"/ Genderswitch. SeKai / HunKai girl!Kai Oneshoot RnR?


**PENGANTIN BARU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: SeKai / KaiHun (GS for Kai!)**

**.**

**.**

**Pwp, Typos, absurd, amburadul, gaje dll**

**Gak tahu kenapa bikin ini tapi..**

**Ah, udah baca aja deh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For 18+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it **

**.**

**.**

Kai bersusah payah berjalan menaiki memasuki kamar dengan gaunnya yang berat sekali. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah akibat melayani tamu-tamu yang datang ke pernikahannya. Kini kai sudah resmi menjadi istri Oh sehun dan marganya otomatis ganti menjadi Oh Kai. Lucu ya..

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang milik suaminya itu, sekarang dia akan tinggal di apartemen sang suami, terpisah dari appa dan ummanya. Hah~ rasanya cepat sekali dia berpisah dengan orang tuanya, padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia bermanja-manja dengan ayah ibunya, tapi sekarang dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sebenarnya Sehun itu bukan orang lain di hidup Kai. Sehun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil dari maka dari itu perasaan cinta akhirnya muncul diantara keduanya dan berakhir sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Lepas dulu gaunmu baru tidur sayang." Ujar Sehun yang baru muncul dengan membawa kotak kado ditangannya.

Kai bangkit dari baring-baringnya."Itu apa hun?"

"Ini kado dari ummaku. Katanya kau harus memakainya, mungkin ini pakaian."

"Sini coba kulihat." Ujar Kai sambil mengambil kotak kado yang diulurkan sang suami.

What? Oh no! Kai buru-buru memasukkan isi kado itu kembali ke kotaknya sebelum sehun melihatnya. Tidak bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana dia melalui malam ini jika memakai kado dari mertuanya itu, bisa-bisa Sehun langsung menerkamnya. Isinya adalah lingerie hitam.

"Apa isinya kai?" Tanya Sehun saat sudah duduk disamping istrinya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Masa sih? Tapi mengapa ummaku ngotot sekali agar kau memakainya? Aku jadi penasaran." Sehun berusaha menjangkau kado yang ada ditangan Kai.

"Ini bukan apa-apa Hun." Kai berusaha menjauhkan benda itu dari jangkauan sehun.

"Apasih sebenarnya isinya? Aku jadi makin penasaran." Dan –hap Sehun berhasil mengambil kotak kado itu dari tangan kai. Kai langsung tertunduk, dia malu dan gugup sekali.

"O-oh.." Sehun jadi ikut gugup, dia memasukkan kembali kado itu ke dalam kotaknya.

Suasana jadi canggung dan hening. Ah~ padahal mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan menjalin kasih cukup lama, tapi tetap saja hal-hal seperti ini terlihat memalukan bagi mereka.

"Kau akan memakainya malam ini?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati, Kai semakin menunduk malu.

"Molla~ Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"A-ah? A-aku? umm.. terserahmu saja." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"waeeeee?" Sehun langsung protes tapi buru-buru dia membekap mulutnya yang keceplosan. Nampak sekali jika Sehun ingin Kai memakai kado itu. Kai semakin gugup dan malu."Ah, bukan begitu makasudku. Mungkin kau belum siap malam ini, jadi jangan pakai itu. karena… karena imanku bisa jebol bila melihatmu memakainya."

"Kau ingin melakukannya malam ini?" Tanya Kai ragu sambil menatap Sehun gugup dan malu, pipinya sudah merona parah.

"Tergantung padamu, aku tidak memaksamu." Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai seolah ingin memberikannya kepercayaan. Tapi Kai semakin gugup.

"Umm.. tapi lebih baik kita mandi dulu, badanku pasti bau sekali karena berkeringat sejak tadi."

"Mandi bersama?"

"…." Kai terdiam, tidak ada jawaban. Dia bingung. Dia gugup dan malu sekali jika mandi bersama Sehun lagi apalagi mereka kini sama-sama dewasa walaupun kini mereka sudah sah sebagai suami istri. Ini sudah lama tidak terjadi sejak Kai dan Sehun menginjak kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar.

"Yasudah kau mandi duluan saja." Putus Sehun akhirnya. Dia tahu Kai pasti malu dan gugup walaupun mereka telah lama bersama dan sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Sehun hendak beranjak keluar kamar, tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Kai."ada apa?"

"Umm.. kita mandi bersama saja, lebih hemat waktu."

Sehun sangat kaget mendengar ucapan istrinya itu."Kau yakin?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu, kau.. aku… aduh, kau tahukan apa maksudku?"

Kai hanya mengangguk dengan pipi merona membuat Sehun semakin terpesona."Jadi… mau tidak?"

"Kau yang mengundang, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi apa-apa padamu besok pagi." Ujar Sehun sambil membopong Kai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan setelah itu hanya teriakan Kai yang terdengar yang kemudian berubah menjadi suara-suara aneh antara bunyi guyuran shower dan desahan bersahutan antara Kai dan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun duluan pagi ini, lensa matanya langsung menangkap sosok malaikatnya yang masih terlelap dalam pelukannya. Sehun langsung tersenyum sendiri saat melihat bekas merah keunguan yang menyebar rata di leher dan dada Kai, dia jadi teringat beringasnya dia tadi malam bermain dengan Kai.

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai pelan, takut sang malaikat terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dan tentu saja sehun tidak ingin Kai terbangun karena pasti istrinya itu sangat kelelahan meladeninya tadi malam. Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur berniat untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Eung.. Hun? Kau mau kemana?" Terdengar suara lemah Kai yang masih mengantuk, matanya sayup-sayup memandang Sehun.

"Kau bangun?"

Kai hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Yasudah tidur lagi saja, aku akan buatkan sarapan untuk kita."

Kai tiba-tiba terbangun dan terduduk."Oh aku lupa! Harusnya aku yang membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Maaf aku bagun terlambat." Kai tampak sangat menyesal dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei sudah tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau masih lelah." Ujar sehun menenangkan tapi yang ada malah pipi Kai merona parah, wanita cantik itu jadi teringat kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Tidak kok, aku sudah baikan." Kai menunduk malu, Sehun jadi ingin menerkam Kai lagi."Aku akan buatkan sarapan untuk kita, kau disini saja." Ujar kai sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi tiba-tiba dia terdiam. Kai ingat dia tidak memakai sehelai benangpun saat ini dan tidak ada pakaian yang berserakan di sekitar tempat tidur karena mereka memang sudah tidak berpakaian setelah mandi dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka sejak di kamar mandi.

"Kenapa?" Sehun heran, dia takut Kai masih merasakan sakit akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

Kai menggeleng. Dia malu dan bingung bagaimana beranjak dari tempat tidur tanpa Sehun melihat tubuh polosnya lagi.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Hah? Sakit apanya?" Kai bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang entah mengarah kemana.

"Itu.." tunjuk sehun dengan matanya yang mengarah pada daerah di bawah selimut Kai bagian bawah.

"Itu?" Kai mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, tapi dia tidak paham."Itu dimana?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah polosnya membuat Sehun harus menarik nafas dalam. Dia takut kelepasan menyerang istrinya lagi pagi ini.

"Itu lho.. um.. itu… yang semalam kumasuki.." jelas Sehun ambigu.

"…" Kai mengernyit, sepertinya dia masih belum paham.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan berat."Vaginamu…" akhirnya, tersampaikan juga maksudnya walaupun sangat frontal."Apa masih sakit?" lanjutnya lagi.

Kai langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang merona parah,"Um.. iya sih."

"Hah? Serius? Maafkan aku." sehun jadi merasa bersalah, duh! Harusnya dia bisa sedikit lembut tadi malam.

"E-eh, bukan begitu."

"Jadi? Katanya iya tadi?"

"Um.. sedikit kok, hanya sedikit sakitnya." Kai tak ingin Sehun jadi merasa bersalah dan khawatir seperti itu, lagi pula memang masih sakit sih, tapi hanya sedikit saja.

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku serius!"

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Yak! Kenapa kau ini? Sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Duh bagaimana aku membuktikannya padamu."

"Sini biar kucek dulu." sehun menyeringai dalam hati (?)

"Kyaaaaa!"

Sehun menarik tubuh Kai hingga terbaring lagi.

"Hu-hun, kau mau apa?" Kai tampak was-was. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Aduh, jangan lagi, batin Kai frustasi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek." Ujar Sehun datar, tanganya sudah bergerilya masuk kebalik selimut. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Hun eunghh.." Jemari Sehun mengelus lembut titik tersensitiv di pusat tubuhnya.

"Masih sakit?" Kai hanya menggeleng kuat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terpejam. Aduh! Ini nikmat sekali, batin Kai frustasi. Sehun menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah istrinya itu. salah sendiri Kai sangat polos dan pasrah begitu, kan Sehun jadi tidak tahan. Eh?

"Sayang~" sehun masih mengelus daerah itu.

"Umhhh?"

"Aku mauu.." ujar Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya. Aduh! Appa Umma…. Sehun gak tahan imaaannnn!

"…. Kamu"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban istrinya, Sehun langsung menyerang bibir plum Kai. Mereka berciuman panjang dan basah. Jemari Sehun sudah mengocok hole istrinya sejak tadi.

"Ah..ah.. Eungh.. Sehunhh, ak-aku aahh.. SEHUUUN!"

Sehun mnyeringai melihat Kai sudah mendapatkan kenikmatannya, tanpa menunggu Kai reda Sehun langsung memasuki Kai dan memompanya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ahhh.. ah.."

"Oh baby, kau masih sempit saja padahal kan sudah kubobol semalaman..Ahhh!"

Hampir setengah jam mereka melakukannya dan Kai sudah orgasme berkali-kali.

"Aaah.. ahh egghh Hhuunn.. Jangan kenceng-kenceng, aku.. aku.. jadi mau keluar lagiii.. egghh"

Rengek Kai yang sudah kelelahan.

Tapi, Sehun malah semakin brutal dan sesekali dia memutar pantatnya, membuat Kai semakin melenguh keras dan merem melek. Tak sampai semenit, Kai merasakan sensasi nikmat melanda dirinya sangat kuat. Sambil memeluk Sehun erat plus cakaran di punggungnya, Kai melenguh keras.

"Ouughhh! AAAHHHH!"

"Bagaimana keluar yang ke lima kali ini sayang?" Tanya Sehun iseng dan langsung mendapat pukulan ringan di dadanya dari Kai.

"Kau gila! Aku sudah lelah sekali." Rengek Kai.

"Tapi, punyaku masih berdiri. Sebentar lagi ya~"

"Kyaaa! Sehun!" Teriak Kai saat Sehun membalik tubuhnya menjadi menunging, Sehun yang sudah ingin keluar sebentar lagi langsung saja memasuki Kai dan memompa dengan tempo tinggi.

Dan kemudian terdengarlah lagi desahan merdu milik Kai dan geraman tertahan Sehun. Selamat menikmati pengantin baru~ ;p

.

.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

.

.

Uh~ idk. The first Kaihun dan Kai jadi gs/uke.

Semoga suka aja.

Hahaha

Review?^^


End file.
